Crimson Snow
by Uenki
Summary: Kaoru had been searching for her 'crimsonprince' after a meeting. However, her brother had been persuading her to end the search. Kaoru refused, not knowing that she was tangled in a web of darkness, will she continue to search, or will she regret? KxK


**Crimson Snow  
**by Uenki

I do not own RK.

Prologue

She was only barely out of high school when she saw _him_, in the zoological garden, when she was separated from her classmates. She had sneaked inside the gates that were strictly forbidden with a malicious plan in mind, which was to prank on her best friend, Makimachi Misao. However, her plan was all futile when she heard a loud, playful growl.

Not ferocious, but playful?

Her curiosity got the better of her and she leapt out from behind the bushes, and went deeper into the forestry area. She crossed her right leg over the mischievous thorns that stung and approached a field. A field full of lush greenery.

In the middle of a field sat a man, a man who looked no older than twenty. Surrounding him were creatures of all sort, midnight panther that only appeared at night, snow-white tiger and a lot of small little creatures, rabbits by his lap, and birds on his shoulders.

He looked simply like a princess out of a fairytale, as he sat there idly, his leather-raven cloak on his petite frame while leaning on the panther, his long and slightly calloused fingers stroking the white tiger's head gently. The white tiger purred softly, like a cat. Harmlessly and playfully, his paws tugging on the man's cloak.

It was only then, the man turned his gaze to the tiger, and she had a tiny glimpse of his face. Soft, crimson red locks were falling over his face. Pale, almost translucent-skin covered his face, with a cross X scar on his cheek. She gasped softly, in awe. However, the most magnificent thing was his eyes. It was lavender colored, with tinge of violet. He was astoundingly beautiful, just like a prince who had stepped out of a portrait.

She stood there, frozen to the ground and watched with deep envy. The man, without his gaze on the little rabbits and the chirping birds, and his hands on the tiger, paused momentarily.

"You," he called, his voice soft as music and gentle like the little waves, "the little visitor there, are you lost?" He questioned, his gaze shifting from the animals to her. She gulped softly, cold beads of sweat rolling down from her forehead. She stepped out into field and stood beside a tree.

"I… I… I am sorry!" She sputtered, panicking. She balled her fists and swung it around frantically. Then, she bowed again and again, muttering 'sorry' repeatedly. The man chuckled softly at first, and laughed a little louder. Watching the little birds soaring into the skies, the rabbits scrambling back into the burrows and the large kittens dozing off lazily under the afternoon sun, the man made a soft gesture, motioning her to stand in front of him.

"What is your name?" He asked, his gaze on her, unwavering. She went beet red, and kept her head bowed low. Her palms were flinging around widely, obviously terrified.

"Kao… Kaoru." She uttered. The man smiled softly and teasingly, his violet gaze softening.

"Hello Kaoru-dono," he greeted politely. Kaoru nodded feebly. "The exit is there," he said, pointing at the other side of the field. "Please do not look back until you have reached the end." He murmured softly, and Kaoru, once again, nodded. With a slight leap, she ran across the field. When she saw the familiar gate and her classmates, she turned her head back.

Much to her astonishment, the beautiful man and the animals were gone. What she had seen at that moment were trees, more trees and thorns.

"Kaoru!" Misao, a bubbly, fun-loving girl with a cheerful grin on her face, shouted to the girl with raven black hair and bright blue eyes. "Where have you gone? We were looking around for you!" Misao chided gently, her finger poking Kaoru slightly. Kaoru mused and grinned.

"Well, I guess I went into a magical palace. In there lies a beautiful prince, two amazingly overgrown kittens, some cheerful chirping birds that reminds me fondly of you, and cute little fluffy rabbits." She uttered jokingly, trying to dump the matter at the back of her mind. However, she knew that the incident had indeed happened.

Somewhere in her heart felt that the magic that the fairy godmother gave was over when midnight strikes, and reality must be seen. However, part of her wished that if she had he chance to turn back time, she would have turned back… and ask the man for his name.

With hair like crimson and skin like snow. With lavender colored eyes and a scar. That was a beautiful reality, maybe others may have thought it was spooky, but for her, it was like a dream come true.

"I have an inspiration for the art competition now, Misao!" Kaoru blabbered excitedly, walking side by side with her best friend.

"I am going to draw him, the crimson-prince." She smiled decisively, with a determine nod and her fists clenched.

"Well, that's good," Misao uttered sarcastically, knowing that Kaoru's brother, Aoshi, will definitely have _something _to say.

**AN: **Here is the prologue. I know it's short. Please bare with me, I am yet again starting on a KenshinKaoru fanfiction after much rest, and experience from writing other stories. Besides, I am working part time in my father's company, doing paperwork and stuff. Anyway, thank you.

Uenki.


End file.
